


A New Beginning

by bella_of_asgard



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Incredibles 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, jfc this thing finally worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_of_asgard/pseuds/bella_of_asgard
Summary: It's just my own interpretations on the ice chamber scene so who knows how it'll turn out.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the thirsty bitches in the Hevelyn Hell discord, and especially to SCHLONCHO (don't question it), who says I now own her ass because of this fic.

"I trusted you." Elastigirl confesses, teeth clattering together as she swears the chamber's temperature is dropping lower by the second.

 

"That's why you failed." Evelyn answers, wrapping the fur coat around her torso tighter.

 

"What?"

 

"Why would you count on me? Because I built you a bike? Because my brother knows the words to your 'theme song'?" Evelyn mocks the super in front of her.

 

" _We don't know each other_!" Evelyn yells, gesturing towards herself.

 

"But you can count on me anyways." Elastigirl snarls.

 

"I'm supposed to, _aren't I_?" The inventor’s wolfish smirk slowly grows.

 

“Just because you have some strange abilities and a _shiny costume_ , the rest of us are supposed to put our lives into your gloved hands.”

 

“No, because friends are supposed to be able to rely on each other.”

 

Evelyn let’s out a noise that sounds somewhere in between a snort and a bark.

 

“Friends?! That’s what you thought this ‘thing’ between us was?” Evelyn asks between laughs. “I thought you were better than this Elastigirl, I really did.”

 

“And what’s wrong with having a friend?” The super mumbled.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know. I had higher priorities than social interaction.” Evelyn remarks, the grin spread across her face completely now.

 

“You don’t have to do this Evelyn.” Elastigirl pleads, her eyes beginning to water from underneath her mask.

 

“And why don’t I? Superheros, or lack thereof really, got my parents taken away from me, so now I want to take _them_ away, permanently.” Evelyn snarls.

 

“Because we can get through this together Ev.” Elastigirl says, tears threatening to spill. “ _I can help you_.”

 

“How?” Evelyn yells.

 

“My parents are dead because of your kind! No amount of your mothering and soothing words will bring them back.” Evelyn’s voice cracks.

 

“ _They’re gone, forever_.”

 

The woman drops to her knees and buries her face in her arms, body racking with sobs.

 

“They’re never coming back, never again, all because dad thought that heroes would always have their backs.”

 

“ _I have nothing left to live for_.”

 

Elastigirl’s heart rips in two, and her chest aches. She’d do anything to get out of her bonds, to wrap her arms around the broken woman, to stroke her hair and tell her that she loves her, and that they could try to make things better for her.

 

“Yes, you do. You have DevTech, which you run alongside your brother, you have Winston, who loves you to _death_ and would do anything to make you happy.”

 

“He doesn’t need me, he could do everything on his own if he wanted.” Evelyn mutters.

 

“He does need you,” Elastigirl pleads. “ _Ev, I need you_.”

 

Evelyn looks up, her eyes red and swollen.

 

“You don’t mean that.” She spits out.

 

“Yes, I do. I really do Evelyn. I’m here for you, and I love you.” Elastigirl confesses, her voice cracking now as well.

 

Evelyn looks at her wide eyed, her mouth agape.

 

“Really?” Evelyn asks, scared over her answer. She mentally scolds herself at how weak she's acting.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I really hate myself for saying this, but I think I love you too.” The inventor mumbles.

 

Elastigirl half-smiles, relieved.

 

“Do you want me to help you, Evelyn?” The heroine asks timidly.

 

“Please.” Elastigirl’s bonds are loosened, and the door to the chamber opens.

 

The super walks out, slowly approaching the woman sitting on the floor. Evelyn looks up at her, and stands up.

 

She slowly walks towards Elastigirl, and engulfs her in a hug, gently crying on her shoulder.

 

Elastigirl puts her hand on her back, gently rubbing circles into it.

 

“See,” Elastigirl whispers. “This isn’t too bad, is it?”

 

Evelyn chuckles.

 

“It’s not as bad as I expected.” Evelyn says, face buried into her shoulder.

 

Elastigirl chuckles, releasing Evelyn from the hug. She takes the other woman’s hand, leading her to the door.

 

“Are you ready for this?” Elastigirl asks gently.

 

Evelyn looks up at her and smiles.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end!


End file.
